


wěn zuǐ chún

by yumy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, no miraculous, no superpowers, strip games? oops, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumy/pseuds/yumy
Summary: all's fair in love and war and video gamesmarinette and adrien play a video game with a twist on their end





	wěn zuǐ chún

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: there's no actual nasty, bc i don't like writing that,, minor minor cussing (like /one/ f-bomb)

Marinette hissed in pain. It was all she could do to keep moving, keeping fighting. She threw a punch at the enemy, ducking as he returned the blow. Darting across rooftops, she pretended to run towards the Eiffel Tower. He gave chase. Marinette lept behind a chimney as he whizzed by, unable to stop his momentum.

She threw her weapon at him. Marinette knew he was nearing the end, having lost so much energy with no chance to recharge.

“PLAYER ONE WINS!” flashed across the screen in tacky red letters.

Marinette swung her arms up into a “v”. “Whoooo!” she cheered. “I win again!”

Adrien grinned at her. “Put down your controller before you throw it at the TV again.”

“I’m unbeatable! Despite all your cheating efforts, I rise victorious.”

“You did that to yourself!” he exclaimed. “You’re the one that was so animated you got your hair caught in the controller again.”

“I won even with a hindrance.” She smiled toothily at him. “I win the bet.”

He sighed. “What do I lose next?”

“Hmmm.” Marinette feigned being lost in thought. “I’d have to say… your shirt.”

He gripped the bottom of his dark tee and whipped it over his head, revealing the abs Marinette had been sneaking glances at throughout the day.

She froze.

“You okay?” Adrien said nervously, placing his hand on his neck. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I- You- abs- better- I can-,” she stuttered.

“You’re correct there,” he teased, “I am _abs_ -olutely gorgeous.”

Marinette felt a tingling warmth in her nose.

“Oh my god.” Adrien was staring at her in fear like she had sprouted wings.

She looked down at the puddle of blood beginning to form on her lap as some more dripped from her nose. “Could you grab me a napkin or something?”

“Uhhhh. I don’t really know my way around your house?”

“A towel, anything. I don’t want to drip any blood on my carpet.”

He passed her his shirt. His hand brushed hers as he did so and her brain malfunctioned again. He was so close.

“I don’t want to mess up your shirt.”

“No, it’s okay. You made your pants yourself and I know you spent hours on that pair.” He’d noticed? “I’m going to go look in your bathroom for a towel, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Her voice muffled as she buried her face in his shirt to hide her raging blush.

He returned in moments, a fluffy rosy pink towel in hand. “Here.” Immediately, the image of him stepping out of a shower, her shower, where he’d be totally and completely n-

“Ha- Thank you for the abs- I mean shirt- I mean towel- not to say that I’m not thankful for the shirt because I am-”

“Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“You’re dripping blood onto your carpet.”

“Oh! YES! Let me fix that!” Marinette all but plunged her nose into the towel. She stood to grab some cleaning spray to wipe up her floor. As she made her way past Adrien, his proximity and shirtlessness made her lurch in a sudden rush of hormones and he reached out a strong hand to steady her. If it was even possible, her cheeks heated further.

 _BANG!_ Marinette nearly crumpled to the floor as she crashed into the doorframe.

“I do like to have that effect on pretty girls.”

She could still hear his laughter as she fled into the bathroom.

 

Sitting beside a half naked, now pants-less, extremely hot Adrien Agreste had her hyper aware of her surroundings. She was so out of focus (all her attention was directed elsewhere) that she, previously undefeated, had lost four games and won only one in the time that had passed. Her bare arms had goosebumps for more than one reason.

Adrien cackled. “If I had known all I needed to do was take off my shirt to win, I would’ve done this ages ago.” At her shocked expression, he sobered. “I mean, if you were cool with it.” She blushed (again, this was getting annoying,) and he regained a bit of his past self assurance, winking exaggeratedly.

“Somebody seems pretty confident.” Game controller forgotten, Marinette crept closer to him. “Maybe it goes the other way, too?” She shucked off her most recently lost layer, having already removed her shoes, socks, and blazer, tossing her white shirt onto the ground.

 

When Alya had said “fuck the patriarchy” to her, she certainly hadn’t meant it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> my first finished fic! lol bc it's a oneshot. still working on my other fics! sorry just a slow writer
> 
> i'm lowkey lame so i might recycle parts of this into my other fic (rlly rlly far in tho rì luò hé kā fē is set to be a slow burn and i don't feel like finishing "you didn't know?" for a long time because i officially hate that toxic, mind controlling, self involved boy)


End file.
